


Keith goes into heat

by Metize



Category: My Charming Butlers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Werecats, but here it is anyway, there is NO DEMAND for this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: “I’m going to see him, is he upstairs?” You turn around before getting an answer heading back towards the stairs.“Madam, wait!” Sieg called out and you faced him again “He’s in heat.” He blushed and looked away a little ashamed of their biology “We’ve been through this before when we were younger, there’s not much we can do but feed him and wait.”You make a pause, trying to understand exactly what it entails. You bit your lip in concentration, before nodding “I want to see him.”
Relationships: Keith/Main Character, Keith/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Keith goes into heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dani-chan).



> There's no demand for this fanfic but here I am. I'm binging through every otome game available on the Play Store and I want to write something for them.  
> Dani-chan vlw por ter ficado até as 2h20 da manhã me escutando digitar sobre um aplicativo sobre catboys cuja história eu nem gostei. Essa putaria é dedicada a você e sua paciência.

“Good morning, Madam, I’ll be the one making breakfast today” Sieg greets you with a smile “I can make you some toast and maybe eggs?”

You entered the kitchen area still drowsy from having just woken up, you furrowed your brow in confusion. Sieg was not the one in kitchen duty, that was Keith’s job. Reiss entered right after pulling a chair for you, his tail swinging as he waited for you to sit down.

“Huh… where’s Keith?” You wondered, a bit worried. The boys wouldn’t often break their schedule and were always diligent with their tasks, especially Keith.

Sieg hesitated, he looked at Reiss for a while, as if they were having a silent conversation until the younger brother finally spoke up “He’s not feeling well.”

“What? Is he sick?” You asked, refusing to sit down “Should I call Clint? Do we need to buy some medicine?”

“No, no, don’t worry, Madam” Reiss placed his hand on your shoulder “This… happens to werecats sometimes we just need to wait it out. He’ll be back on his feet in a few days or so!”

“I’m going to see him, is he upstairs?” You turn around before getting an answer heading back towards the stairs.

“Madam, wait!” Sieg called out and you faced him again “He’s in heat.” He blushed and looked away a little ashamed of their biology “We’ve been through this before when we were younger, there’s not much we can do but feed him and wait.”

You make a pause, trying to understand exactly what it entails. You bit your lip in concentration, before nodding “I want to see him.”

“He locked himself in the guest bedroom on the second floor” Reiss crossed his arms “Don’t count on him holding himself back, just know what you’re getting yourself into.”

You rushed towards the stairs, you wondered if he was in pain, you knew that you’d do anything to help him and ease his struggle. Soon enough you were in front of the guest room’s door, you tried listening in which didn’t help much, then you knocked a couple of times.

“Keith it’s me.”

“MC.” His voice is low and he doesn’t call you Madam “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I want to be here. I want to help. Let me in.”

In an instant, the door opened and you were pulled into the room before your body is pushed against the door, closing it with you back.  
Keith towered over you, pressing you against the wooden entrance, his hands gripping your hips with force enough to mark his digits against your skin. He was shirtless, his bangs damp with sweat. His nose was pressed against your neck, he nuzzled against your skin, scenting you.

“I apologize… I didn’t want you to-” he groaned “to see me like this. I can’t control myself…”

“It’s okay, I want this.” you shushed him and wrapped your arms around his neck, steadying yourself and pulling him closer. He looked up at you, his pupils blown wide from pure lust.

“I won’t be gentle.”

“You don’t need to be”

He shook his head “I do not deserve you”.

Before you could protest his lips were on yours, the kiss was urgent, desperate and you answered in kind. He felt warm against you, almost feverishly so, his hands wandered through your body and you were suddenly really annoyed with the fabric separating his touch from your bare skin.

“You are divine” He broke the kiss and lifted you before throwing you onto the bed. 

He seemed to have the same antagonism with the layers that you did. He straddled you and as he lifted his hands you could see his nails sharpening into claws before he used them to rip your nightclothes off. Once you were stripped bare underneath him, your clothes but torn pieces of fabric decorating the mattress, he seemed satisfied and retracted his claws.

“Mine… so beautiful. Just mine.” He went back to nuzzle your neck, you could hear him purring softly as he ground his hips against yours. “Offered yourself to me so well, I want to take you so badly”

You gasped feeling his hands tracing your skin before he groped your breasts firmly, the heat between your legs making you desperate meeting every grind of his hips. 

“I know… you need it too, don’t you? So needy for me, my mate.”

Keith kissed your neck lovingly, tasting the saltiness of your skin, before biting down sharply, his fangs drawing blood making you gasp with the sudden pain. He licked the wound as to apologize, before pulling away to look you in the eyes.

Keith pulls his pants off, freeing his erection, he took second stroking himself languidly. You felt your wetness pooling underneath you, God you needed him so badly and he knew that, it amused him.  
“Spread them for me, love… ah, there present yourself to your mate” he smiled at you.

You felt absolutely filthy, opening yourself up to him with your fingers, your mind clouded with lust and anticipation. “Keith, please, please…”

“Ah… I could get used to seeing you like this, MC…” you felt his length nudging against your entrance, you groaned in a wordless plea. “It’s okay, I know… I’ll fuck you properly now…”

In one swift thrust, he was inside you, finally. You shuddered with the satisfaction of being filled, his cock reaching places your fingers couldn’t, but he had yet to move, you could tell he was holding himself back still, ever the gentleman.

“K-Keith, it’s okay… I’m ok-” a moan erupts from you as you felt him move in a sharp thrust.

“You… you have no idea what you do to me…” He doesn’t stop, his pace is harsh and his thrusts are so deep. You can do nothing but moan and gasp as he fucks you. “You did this to me, triggered my heat, all I could think of was pounding your pretty little cunt…”

“Fuck… Keith… Please” the absolute filth he spouted into your ear sends shivers down your spine.

“Can’t stop thinking about breeding you, my beautiful mate” his hands reached for your breasts and toyed with your nipples “You’ll give me the most beautiful litter… Damn it… I want to fill you up so badly.”

You only nodded enthusiastically, you were panting and you were so fucking close. His hands reached where your bodies met and stroked your clit in circular motions. His pace was getting faster, he wanted to look you in the eyes when you came, his hazy eyes was all it took for you to break. You screamed his name and in a few more thrusts he was spilling inside of you.

You both took a moment to catch your breath, he spasms a couple of times inside you before sliding out and laying next to you. He held you in his arms, purring loudly at the closeness and intimacy.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sated… for now.” He murmurs into your hair “I… apologize we may need to go a few more times…”

You chuckled. “Oh no, oh bother,” you said sarcastically, you felt him smile.

“You make me the happiest man alive, madam…”

You sigh at the formality, but you let it slide, being too comfortable to care. You snuggled closer before resting for the long day you had ahead of you.


End file.
